Flood
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Follow-up to 'Surge', but can be read as a stand-alone. The rain flooding Philadelphia causes Lilly to wind up at the last place she expected to be. Total SMUT.


A/N After the worst two days of my life, and since I'm emotionally and physically exhausted, I thought we all deserved some smut to take our minds off things. This is the follow up to 'Surge', and takes place about a week after that. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Cold Case.

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' AND CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF *INSERT NUMBER HERE***

* * *

His words kept playing through her head over and over again.

"_Now we're even."_

She didn't know what he meant. Two times now they had collided, the first out of relaxation and amusement, the second out of hurt, pain, anger, hatred, revenge...

"_Now we're even."_

And now they were caught in this trap, the hunger for each other trying to outweigh the frustrated emotions tangling around them. Lilly sighed, tightening the belt around her waist. Traffic rushed past her, the rain adding an extra roar to the water already flooding the gutters.

It was a nice kind of rain, she realized. Slow, heavy droplets, hitting her hard and soaking into the material of her clothes. Her hair stuck to her cheeks, her pants clinging to her legs as she walked.

"_Now we're even."_

Lilly was about ready to just sit down on the concrete and burst into tears. Her car had broken down. Her car had broken down, and the subway line that ran right past her house was down for repair because of the floods, and her purse was back in her desk drawer, and...

Before she knew it, she was tapping uncertainly on his apartment door, water dripping onto the carpet at her feet. The door swung open.

"What are you doin' here?"

Lilly shrugged.

"I'm wet," she said lamely, her voice small and not anything like her own. Scotty didn't move, frowning.

"And?"

"And I didn't know where else to go."

"Try your own place," Scotty said rudely, and made a move to shut the door.

She reached out, stopping the door before it could close.

"I came over here to say I'm sorry," she explained hurriedly, "but my car broke down, so then I was going to go home and call the repair guy, but the subway was out because of the floods, and I didn't have enough for a cab, and it was too far to walk..."

She trailed off, realizing exactly how pathetic she sounded. Scotty hesitated, studying her carefully. Making up with Lilly was always a dangerous game, but the major crack in the foundations of their partnership had recently worsened, and it broke his heart to know how close he had come to losing her.

It seemed like Lilly had finally concluded that turning up at his apartment probably wasn't the best idea, and Scotty told himself that it had nothing to do with her reaction to the tight blue polo shirt he was wearing. A blush crept into her cheeks, her eyes lingering too long on the defined ridges of his chest.

Scotty cleared his throat, and her gaze hastily flicked back to his.

"What if I got company?" he asked. Her face paled, her eyes widening.

"Do you?"

He couldn't help the burst of masculine pride at the hurt in her voice, and suddenly things between them didn't seem so bad. She was still waiting for an answer, holding her breath.

"No," he admitted after a moment, "there's no-one here 'cept me."

Lilly felt unnecessarily relieved, and it obviously showed on her face, because a hint of a grin graced his lips.

"Come on," he said, beckoning her inside with a tilt of his head, "let me get you some dry clothes."

She nodded uncertainly.

"Thanks."

A short while later and the idea of Lilly in his bedroom was proving to be too much. Scotty crept down the hall, his bare feet silent on the wooden floor.

He stood in the doorway, looking through the gap where she hadn't quite shut the door properly, watching her kick off her shoes. She bent over to pull off her socks, and Scotty admired the view of her perfect hips, her perfect ass, her perfect legs...

Still unaware of his presence, Lilly set her slim fingers to work on removing her shirt. Scotty felt himself grow unbearably hard as she let the blue shirt fall from her shoulders, his mouth running dry at the pale curves now on show. The curve of her neck was just begging to be kissed, and he knew that he had to have her again...

...and that the tent in his pants wouldn't go away until he did.

Lilly froze, hearing him enter the bedroom behind her.

"Brought you a towel," he murmured, pressing up behind her.

"Thanks," she replied casually, clinging to the idea that he would just leave. When his hands began to trail down her bare sides, the blonde detective shivered, and ground her teeth together.

"You can just leave the towel," she said breathlessly. Scotty smirked to himself, and took advantage of her turned back to latch his lips onto her skin of her neck.

"What towel?"

Lilly's gasp of surprise quickly turned into a soft moan of pleasure, and she leant into him, feeling his evident erection against the small of her back.

"We're doing this again?" she moaned as he started on the zip of her soaked pants. Scotty chuckled into the curve of her shoulder.

"Maybe it's third time lucky."

She turned in his arms, her lips seeking his, finding them and kissing him hungrily. Scotty smiled, tightening his hold on her waist. Hearing her slight gasp, he pulled back.

"What's the matt..."

His voice trailed off.

"How long have you had these?" he asked seriously. Lilly looked away.

"About a week."

About a week. Since the last time they had...

Scotty's eyes widened in horror, feeling slightly sick at the black and purple patches marring her body. His fingers tenderly traced the bruises on her skin.

"Did I do this?" he asked quietly, frowning. Lilly swallowed hard.

"Yes," she admitted. Scotty bent his head down, letting his lips soothe away the ache.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her skin, and the blonde detective felt more heat pool between her thighs. She leant backwards, moving towards the bed, granting him more access to her throat.

He eventually found his way back to her mouth, and Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips moving in perfect synchronisation with his. Scotty sat down on the edge of the mattress, and when her kiss turned urgent, he slid a hand under the waistband of her slacks. Lilly released a soft moan.

"Scotty..."

She pushed him backwards until he was flat on the bed. Breaking the kiss to push off her work pants, Scotty slid them over her hips, tossing them away. Lilly hastily undid the fastener of his jeans, followed by the zipper. She threw them to the floor, kissing her way down to the elastic of his boxer shorts.

Scotty chuckled as she lowered herself down on top of him, crawling up to meet his lips. He ran his hands over her back, and when Lilly rested a hand on his chest, held her closer to him. Scotty flicked open her bra, and he let it fall to the bed. She smiled against his lips, moving her legs until she was straddling him.

"I want to tell you something," she murmured between kisses. Scotty laughed as her long blonde hair tickled his face.

"Tell me what?" he asked, lifting a hand to her cheek. Lilly pulled back just far enough for him to see her eyes.

"To tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you."

"That's good," he said softly, stroking her cheek, "because I think I might be fallin' in love wit' you too."

Lilly giggled, and hearing the laugh slip from between her lips, Scotty blinked.

"Did you jus' giggle?" he asked incredulously. A blush crept into her cheeks.

"No," she replied hastily. Scotty grinned, sliding his hands up and down her thighs.

"You did, didn't you?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, pressing her hips against his erection.

"Stop being an ass and kiss me."

His lips fitted against hers perfectly, and a hand drifted up to tangle in her hair. The other found the curve of her hip, his fingertips smooth against her bare skin. Lilly skilfully removed his underwear, followed by her own, until finally, it was skin against skin, their most sensitive areas almost perfectly aligned. Scotty moved her down until his tip was pushing against her centre. He rolled them over, slowly sliding into her.

She sighed contentedly as her walls stretched around him, and rested her cheek in the crook of his neck.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Lilly murmured suddenly. Scotty nuzzled into her neck, his teeth nipping at her throat.

"For what?" he replied, the sound of his voice muffled by her skin.

"For hurting you. I never realized how much you meant to me until I nearly lost you."

Sensing that those words had forced his partner to take a huge risk in the level of her emotions she allowed to be seen, he pushed himself up on his hands so that he could listen to her continue.

"I didn't want to risk losing you completely by starting something like this," she explained softly, "but I nearly did, and it just made me think about what I want from my life, and, well...it's..."

He silenced her with a fierce kiss, his lips hard on hers.

"Rush," he said in a whisper, "Shut up."

And then she did, because his tongue was finding hers and he was thrusting into her again and again and his fingers were everywhere, and Lilly was having trouble keeping up.

She lifted her hips, crying out when his pubic bone hit the swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Sweat passed between their bodies, and Scotty continued his slow thrusts, reaching spots deeper and deeper within her every time.

Unlike the two times before, they were determined to make it last. Lilly caught his lips in a slow, luxurious kiss, her tongue sweeping the roof of his mouth. Scotty pinched her hardened nipple between his fingers, smirking at her barely concealed cry of pleasure.

Running his hand down over her stomach, the male detective found the swollen bud at her centre, slowly circling it with his finger. Lilly felt her breath catch, his name falling from her lips like a prayer.

Scotty let his mouth find its own way down her body, and let his tongue flick out to caress her hardened nipple, moaning against her skin.

"Lilly..."

She arched her back, heat coiling in the pit of her stomach as his thrusts drove her closer to the edge.

"Can't hold on," she gasped breathlessly. Scotty's pace quickened, passionately kissing her again and silencing her whimpers. The blonde detective tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, knowing how crazy it drove him.

Then her body was tensing beneath him, because she was hurtling over the edge and dragging him with her. Her walls clamped around him, her face contorting in pleasure at the unravelling tension between her thighs. She screamed his name, clutching at his slick shoulders.

Scotty thrust into her repeatedly until his groin tightened, and he exploded inside her with a low groan.

"Lilly..." he murmured into the hollow of her throat.

Waves of heat washed through them, and then finally, the male detective went still. He collapsed on top of her, feeling her heart pounding away beneath his cheek. Lilly's hands crept up his back, the coils of her orgasm slowly starting to fade.

"It stopped raining," he said in surprise. Lilly wrapped an arm across his waist.

"Really? About time."

He chuckled, shifting her closer until her head was resting on his arm. They lay there for a while, just soaking up each other's body heat, and listening to their erratic breathing.

"So what now?" Lilly asked eventually, turning her head to smile up at him. Scotty rolled towards her, kissing her cheek and trailing a lazy hand through her hair.

"I'm goin' to the bathroom," he murmured. Lilly nodded, sensing there was more to come.

"And?"

"And you have up until I come back to make a decision."

"About what?" Lilly asked warily, hugging the sheet to her chest. Scotty kissed her again, and slid from the bed, pulling on his boxer shorts.

"Whether you're stayin' or not. If you're here when I get back, great. If you ain't, I'm not chasin' after you."

He was gone before she could reply, shutting the bathroom door. Lilly stared after him in confusion.

"Scotty?" she called. When no reply came, she sighed heavily. She hadn't gone to his place with the intention of falling into his bed. OK, so she knew it had been a definite possibility, but sex with Scotty hadn't been on her list of things to do this weekend.

Lilly rubbed her eyes. He'd left the metaphorical door wide open for her- if she wanted to think twice about their semi-relationship, he wouldn't hold it against her. She picked at her thumbnail. If she left now, she could be home by the time he came back.

Her heart stopped, and holding the sheets to her chest, she slipped out of bed.

On the other side of the wooden door, Scotty stifled a curse. He heard the bed springs creak, footsteps across the floor, and then silence. For a while- it may have been five minutes, may have been ten- he just sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Waiting was too hard. He crept to the bathroom door, squeezing his eyes shut. She had left, he knew it. His hand found the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, his eyes glued together.

A few seconds passed.

A few more.

Scotty was reluctant to open his eyes, in case she had vanished. He took a deep breath. _On three. One...two...three. _His eyes remained closed. The male detective tried again, but they remained clamped shut, because Scotty had lied.

He had lied when he said that he wouldn't care if she left. He would. A lot. The room smelled like her. He squeezed his eyes tighter, because he really didn't want to know whether she had...

Hearing the giggle from the bed, his eyes shot open. Lilly smiled shyly, his discarded shirt hanging loosely from her slim body.

"Hi," she said softly.

Without a word, her partner crossed to the bed. He blinked in astonishment, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. His eyes flicked to the glass of water sitting on the side table. Scotty chuckled. He brushed his nose against hers, and the blonde detective felt him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hi."

Lilly laughed quietly, winding her arms around his neck.

"Hi."

Scotty lowered her back to the bed, his face splitting into a wolfish grin.

"Hi."

* * *

The final part in my weather based smut-series, I think, but watch this space just in case. If you've got time, a review would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
